


Better Than Beetles

by BrightRedSunset88



Category: Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Sensuality, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightRedSunset88/pseuds/BrightRedSunset88
Summary: All his afterlife the taste of beetles has been Beetlejuice's favorite.  That is until one particular evening with his best friend...
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Better Than Beetles

**Author's Note:**

> As usual with most of my Beetlebabes fics except for DIR, Lydia is an adult here. In this fic it's her 21st birthday.

Beetlejuice bolted awake one morning, looking at his calendar. An immediate grin plastered onto his face as he launched himself into the air, hollering in jubilation, for today was his best friend, Lydia's birthday! 21st birthday to be exact.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" He cried out as he began setting up decorations in the Roadhouse. "I can't wait to celebrate with Lyds on her special day! She's gonna LOVE what I did to the place!"

Streamers and balloons were put up everywhere in no time and a disco ball hung in the center of the "living" room. The ghost juiced up a large stereo, a long buffet table where both Outerworld and Neitherworld snacks respectively sat, and lastly a giant collage of pictures of him and Lydia on their many crazy adventures. Beetlejuice grinned as the photos recalled their numerous quests: the jungle adventure where he posed as Grimdiana Bones, the Scummer Vacation with him and the Deetz trio in front of Mount Grossmore, him and Lydia lounging on a blanket during one of their picnics, and so much more. Whether wild or mild, the ghost always enjoyed spending time with his best friend. The two of them were the perfect duo, and nothing could force them apart.

Some of their newer adventures caught his eye in the collage, and Beetlejuice couldn't help but notice the difference between Lydia now and Lydia when she was just a kid. Now that Lydia has matured into adulthood, Beetlejuice has come to admire her even more, in more ways than one. Not only has her body matured and caught his attention, her mentality has matured as well. While on their adventures when she was still a teenager in middle school and early high school, Lydia has made more decisions without thinking them through, such as the Scummer Vacation. As she grew older and gained more experience both in the Neitherworld and Outerworld, she learned how to control her decision making. This had rubbed off on the ghost slightly... okay, sometimes _more than_ slightly, and while he gagged at the thought of being nice, he did it for Lydia, and it almost... felt good?

The ghost shook his head before finishing up the last decorating touches.

"Babes," He said aloud after he finished. "This is gonna be the best birthday you've ever had!"

................

That afternoon, Lydia finished her morning college classes. Acquaintances and professors wished her a happy birthday, and while they all were nice, she couldn't wait to head back home to celebrate with Beetlejuice. While commuting was somewhat of a challenge for Lydia, it was worth it since almost every day, unless she stayed over at friends' places, she returned home to see her best and only friend.

It was difficult for her to drive at the speed limit today, for she knew Beetlejuice had a giant party planned out for her in the Neitherworld. While most of the time they celebrated at her house, the few times they've celebrated in the Neitherworld were truly unforgettable.

As soon as she reached home, she raced upstairs to her bedroom. Her parents were still at work as usual, and the three of them had a quick celebration before they all headed off to their respective life duties.

She entered her room, excitement almost bursting inside of her. She cried out her usual chant, impatient for the thrill of the party at the Roadhouse.

"Knowing that I should be wary, still I venture someplace scary. Ghostly haunting I turn loose, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, BEETLEJUICE!!!"

The moment she finished the last cry of his name she was in the Roadhouse. At once, party poppers and confetti shot into the air.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LYDIA!!!"

This shout came from Beetlejuice and his three neighbors, and Lydia's smile was bigger than ever.

"Wow! Thank you all so much!" She said, happy tears forming in her eyes.

At once, Beetlejuice swooped her up into a giant embrace, hollering in joy while he floated at rapid speed around his house, making the young woman squeal in laughter.

"Happy birthday, babes!" He said, giving her one last quick hug before setting her down. "Get ready to have the celebration of a LIFETIME!!!"

His head spun, prompting more laughter from Lydia before zapping the stereos to start some amazing dance music.

"Wow, this this is amazing!" Lydia said.

"Thanks, babes! Did it all myself!"

"Bonjour, Lydia!" Jacques greeted her with a hug. "How haz your birthday been so far?"

"Just college so far, as usual," Lydia replied, taking some food from the table. "How about you guys?"

"Still working out," Jacques replied, flexing a bony arm. "It iz not easy for me to stay in shape!"

"Haha! How about you, Ginger?" 

"I'm actually thinking about starting a tap dancing class soon!" The spider replied excitedly.

"Wow, that's great, Ginger!"

"Yeah! After that, I might try out for a talent show!" Ginger added, tapping away on her eight, restless legs.

"Hey babes, over here!" The ghost called.

Lydia made her way over, gasping as her eyes landed on the giant collage of their adventures, all scattered randomly. All these pictures were ones she took and gave to Beetlejuice when he had to take her back to the house. Around the collage was a string of blinking lights, colored blue, green and red.

"Beej...did you make this?"

"Sure did, babes!" The ghost answered proudly, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Warmth spread throughout Lydia's body at her friend's simple touch. While physical contact has remained platonic, the goth couldn't help it when his touch comforted her or set off sparks or butterflies.

"Thank you so much! What an awesome gift!"

"Hey, that's not all!" The ghost said, juicing up another gift for her. Lydia unwrapped it and it was a bottle of Chardonnay wine.

"Wow!" She exclaimed. "Where did you get this?"

"I picked it up on one of our adventures in your world recently," The ghost answered. "Good thing I hid it from ya well until today!"

"Ha! My first legal drink in the Neitherworld! Well, bottoms up, Beej!"

To that, Beetlejuice juiced up two wine glasses, poured, and the two downed their first gulp.

"Mmmm, delicious!" Lydia commented, taking another drink.

After a few hours of dancing, eating and mingling, Beetlejuice's neighbors left as the sun began to set. Lydia was fairly drunk though still luckily conscious, and she and Beetlejuice waved off his neighbors before shutting the door.

"Whew!" Lydia laughed. "What a party! And it's...it's not even night yet!"

"I'm glad ya liked it, Lyds," Beetlejuice said, gazing at her. Man, she really was beautiful.

Lydia stumbled over to the food table for another snack, and her friend put his arms on her shoulders to keep her upright as she walked.

"Hehe," Lydia giggled drunkenly. "That was only half a bottle, and here I am, dizzy outta my mind!"

"Take it easy, Lyds," The ghost smiled as he let her munch on some chips before walking them to the couch. He was only slightly tipsy, since his 626 years of partying and drinking have definitely paid off. "As much as I'm into the gross and gruesome, I don't want ya hurlin' all over my furniture."

"Don't worry, Beej, I think I'll be good," Lydia said, leaning into him. 

The ghost hitched his breath (not that he needed any). Lydia looked like an ethereal angel, her dark hair cascading down his shoulder and chest like a waterfall, her pale skin so soft and warm. For years he's tried to deny any feelings for Lydia that were greater than friendship, but with each time they hung out it has proven to become more and more difficult. He has tried so often and so diligently to try and shove down his budding feelings for her, for one, because he hated sappy emotions, and two, because he was afraid if he told her it would ruin their friendship. He's seen it happen many times before, and he never wanted to be a part of it. While in the past he's gone after other women, it was nothing compared to the bond he and Lydia shared. He just wanted to be there for her, be _with_ her, for the rest of her life and afterlife. She made him whole, and only she had that power.

He took a deep breath after a few minutes, gently, running his fingers through her silky hair.

"Lyds," He rasped softly. "I uh...you look...you look nice today."

The young woman looked up at him, smiling. 

"Thanks, Beej," She grinned. "You're smelly as usual."

The two laughed at that remark before Lydia gazed at him, sitting up. Even in her drunken state she was aware of their close proximity as well as her change of emotions around him. He has always brought the fun in her life, making her laugh like no one else could. He was always there for her, even sacrificing his greedy wants only for her.

"Beetlejuice..." Her voice was like silk as it wormed its way into the ghost's ears, making him shudder as his half-lidded eyes looked at her. He slowly wrapped an arm around her as she leaned forward, before an idea sparked in his mind.

"Wait, babes," He said before lifting her up and floating them outside. He set her down in his backyard on a blanket he juiced up before sitting next to her. "I...I just wanted to end your birthday here... watching the sunset."

"Wow," Lydia was in awe. While she's seen the sunset multiple times in the Neitherworld, the two have never took time to actually sit down and enjoy it together. The blending of the glowing yellow and orange danced in the sky as it sunk down towards the rolling hills and houses.

"Lydia," He used her full name. He rarely did this unless they were about to have a serious conversation or when he cried out to her for help. "I've looked at this sunset almost every day here in the Neitherworld, and...well..." He reached out to her, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

_Come on, Juice. It's now or never._

"Its radiance will never compare to yours."

Lydia was stunned. All their years of friendship, and this was the first time he's truly called her beautiful in this manner. He's admired her before, but never in this way.

"You're the most beautiful person I've ever known, Lyds," The ghost continued nervously but sincerely. "and...you make my afterlife so much more amazing when you're in it."

A happy tear rolled down Lydia's cheek, and before Beetlejuice knew it her lips were planted on his.

The ghost was startled, but his eyes closed, the warmth of her body comforting him. Their arms practically swallowed each other up as they kissed, the setting sun bathing them in a glorious golden glow.

The ghost couldn't help it and a moan escaped him, making Lydia shudder in response. In no time the ghost was on his back as Lydia lay on top of him, planting kisses along his face. Beetlejuice grabbed her waist, holding her close. Lydia's mouth moved down to work at his neck while her hands roamed his body, causing more moans and growls to erupt from the ghost.

"Lydia..." He sighed. If his heart still worked it would explode out of his chest from pure bliss. He tangled his fingers into her hair, urging her to continue.

"You make me so happy Beetlejuice," Lydia said into his neck, giving his skin one last kiss before nuzzling into his chest. "Thank you for everything. The party, the sunset... and for always being there for me."

She lifted her head to look down at him, and the biggest smile was plastered on his face.

"Are you kiddin', babes?" He said. "I should be sayin' that to you!"

The two laughed before getting into another make out session, letting all their worries float away as they only focused on each other. And that night, the sunset was more beautiful than ever before, and Beetlejuice has found a new favorite taste that was better than all the beetles in the universe.


End file.
